Convergence
by I-am-a-slash-addict
Summary: Two years after Jack & Harry were married things are going good. They've got a baby on the way & the Goa'uld on the run, but of course something has to happen to muck it all up. Harry & Teddy get sent back in time to 1998, will they be able to get back home or are they be stuck in the past, possibly messing up the beautiful future ahead of them? Sequel to "Nobody Said..."


**Title: **Convergence 1/?**  
Fandoms:** Stargate SG-1/Harry Potter  
**Pairings/Characters:** Jack/Harry, past!Jack/Harry, Teddy, past!Sam, past!Teal'c, past!Daniel, past!General Hammond, past!Janet Fraiser  
**Chapter Rating:** PG-13, may go up to NC-17 later on.  
**Chapter Wordcount:** 2410  
**Series:** Sequel to Nobody Said it Would be Easy.  
**Spoilers:** For Stargate – References to season 2 episode "1969" and general spoilers up to 4x01 "Small Victories" where this verse went AU. HP – Minor mentions of canon and non-canon events in books 1-7 to be safe.  
**Warnings:** Slash, AU, mPreg, time-travel, established relationship, kid!fic, minor violence, language.  
**Summary:** Sequel to Nobody Said it Would be Easy. It's been two years since Jack and Harry were married and things are going good. They've got a baby on the way and have the Goa'uld on the run, but of course something has to happen to muck it all up. When Harry and Teddy are unexpectedly sent back in time to 1998 will they be able to get back home or will they be stuck in the past, possibly messing up the beautiful future ahead of them?  
**Notes:** I have slightly changed how time travel effects the past/present/future to suit the plot, so please go along with it, won't you? *g* Also, this isn't beta'd so read at your own risk.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Jack, I swear to god, knock it off! I'm fine! I just have to finish a report and then I'll be done for the night."

"Baby, Fraiser said to take it easy." Jack groused as he followed his heavily pregnant husband down a corridor on Level 21.

Harry was eight and a half months pregnant and so ready for the kid to come out already. Having Jack mother-henning him was driving him crazy. He understood, but it still made him liable to be cranky whenever Jack in the mood to be overly protective. Jack was a great father and husband, but even after all these years, he still was troubled by the death of Charlie. Since Harry and Teddy had come into his life, Jack had put a lot of that pain aside. He'd become a father to Teddy, holding him at night when he woke up from a nightmare or kissing his boo-boos when he got hurt, but that fear of failing as a father again kept him extra vigilant in taking care of his family. Now with a baby on the way Jack was even more scared, even though he wouldn't admit it to Harry.

Janet had noticed Harry vitals fluctuating, so she'd told him to take it easy until the birth, but she hadn't restricted him to the bed, so there was that. Of course, she'd restricted him to the mountain so that he was close when it was time, but that was neither here nor there.

"Taking it easy doesn't mean, stop doing everything, Jack, it just means _take it easy_." Harry gave an annoyed sigh as he pushed Jack out of the way to step into the infirmary.

"But-"

"Jack, if you say one more word, I'll get Sgt. Harriman to dial M1X-949 and have a couple marines push you through… feel like fending off High Priestess Ja'Kaara again? She was pretty taken with you being her… what was it again, her carnalem consortis?"

Jack gave a full body shiver and grimaced. "You promised you wouldn't bring that up again… ever. She is 149 years old, for cryin' out loud!"

A passing corporal snickered as Harry outright laughed at Jack and Jack felt the need to glared the corporal down for good measure. The soldier mumbled a "Sorry, Sir!" with a salute and scrambled away, leaving a grinning Jack in his wake.

"You're double my age, Jack, why does it feel like I'm married to a five year old most of the time?"

"Oh come on, I'm at least this many." Jack said with an exaggerated pout as he held up ten fingers.

Harry snorted indelicately and rolled his eyes as he swiped his card on the entry to his office. The large metal door slid open as an excited yell sounded from down the hall.

"Papa!" Teddy giggled as he ran down the corridor towards them and took a running leap into Jack's arms. "Aunt Sam was telling me 'bout the da Nocks… can we meet dem soon?"

"Hey, squirt." Jack grunted as Teddy all but climbed him like a tree and wrapped his arms and legs around him like a monkey. "I don't know, the Nox kinda keep to themselves. We'll see next time they visit, 'kay?"

Teddy nodded excitedly and then smiled at Harry. Leaning away from his papa, trusting Jack to keep him from falling, Teddy carefully patted Harry's distended stomach and then pressed an ear to it as he whispered, "Hey, sissy."

"I thought you guys didn't want to know if it was a boy or a girl?" Sam laughed as she joined in on the patting.

"We didn't, but Teddy's positive he's getting a sister." Harry grinned down at Teddy who vigorously nodded his head.

"I'ma be a great big brother. I'ma teach her how to fly and where all da best places to hide are in da backyard and pr'tect her." Teddy had his 'serious' face on as he told her. "Thas what big brothers do."

"Oh, well then I'm sure you'll be the best big brother in the whole world." Sam answered solemnly, her eyes sparkling as she tried to keep in her laugh.

"Hey, buddy, why don't we go get dinner for daddy while he finishes up his work?" Jack asked Teddy.

"Pizza?!" Teddy yelled excitedly as he looked up at him, eye wide with anticipation.

"We'll see what they have in the mess, but you're gonna have to eat your vegetables before the good stuff, squirt."

"Awww," Teddy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he gave Jack puppy eyes.

Jack's heart melted at the sight. "Well, maybe we can ski-"

"Jack." Harry sighed, raising an eyebrow at his husband.

Jack sighed dramatically.

"Come on, Teddy; let's go get the food, Daddy's sucking the fun out of the room anyways." Jack joked before he leaned down and gave Harry a kiss, big ole grin on his face as Harry scowled at him. "Love you _too_, baby."

Just as they turned to head towards the elevators, the klaxons began to sound, blaring loudly through the base, Sgt. Harriman's voice following a second later. "All base personnel to your duty stations, threat level bravo, Goa'uld fleet has dropped out of hyperspace above Earth's orbit. Colonel O'Neill, Lt. Colonel Carter to the gate room immediately."

"Jack," Harry gasped as he looked from Jack to Teddy who had his hands over his ears in shock at the sound of the klaxons and then back again to Jack, his heart going a mile a minute as fear started to take hold.

"Harry take Teddy and stay in the infirmary until we know what's going on." Jack said firmly as Sam headed away to the gate room. Jack handed Teddy to Harry and kissed them both. "It'll be fine; they just haven't realized they've already lost. Go on, keep a listen for the alerts in case Hammond decides to send personnel to the alpha site."

Harry nodded as he watched Jack run down the corridor and out of sight.

The Goa'uld attack wasn't a huge shock, after the all-out defeat they had suffered in the last few months. The SGC and the newly formed Free Jaffa Nation had soundly decimated the Goa'uld over the last year or so, but in the last few months their combined efforts had sent most Goa'uld fleeing to the outer reaches of the Galaxy. However, a few small numbers had kept on the losing battle, their pride unable to allow them to skulk away like the rest.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Teddy's voice wobbled slightly as he spoke, his voice hardly reaching Harry's ears over the loud wail of the klaxons.

Harry pulled Teddy in close to him and kissed his temple, holding him tightly to reassure him. "Don't worry, baby, Papa's taking care of it."

00000000000000

Nine hours later the battle was still going on. The Goa'uld fleet was mostly destroyed, only a lonely mothership and a few Al'kesh vessels left in orbit. The _Odyssey, _the _Daedalus _and the newly commissioned_ Prometheus_, along with a fleet of X-302's had taken care of most of the enemy's fleet. However, an Al'kesh had made it through the blockade and had begun attacking the mountain twenty minutes earlier.

"Harry, grab Teddy, we're gonna' send you to the alpha site until this is over. Some Jaffa were spotted on the 15th floor, so I move it." Jack pulled them through the corridors as he guided them towards the gate room, Teddy in his arms.

"I don't like this, Jack."

"Neither do I, but your magic's wonky because of the baby and you have Teddy, I don't want you near here if they get down to this floor."

They entered the gate room as the gate began to dial; soon the seventh chevron was locking into place.

Jack kneeled on one knee in front of Teddy and threaded his fingers through his son's hair. "Squirt, Daddy's gonna' take you to a safe place. I want you to be good for him, 'kay?"

"kay, Papa." Teddy sniffled, tears streaming down his face as he nodded.

Standing Jack he kissed his husband and whispered, "Love you, Harry."

"Don't get dead, got it?" Harry said firmly as he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and held him tightly.

Jack nodded as he nuzzled Harry's cheek.

"Alpha site on stand down, you have a go." Sgt. Harriman said from the dialing room, his voice echoing off the concrete walls.

Harry pulled back and took Teddy's hand and started walking up the plank towards the Stargate. Just before they walked through someone yelled and guns began firing behind them. Harry grabbed on tighter to Teddy and looked behind him before he entered the event horizon. A dozen Jaffa were fighting with SGC personnel, staff blasts and P-90's going off within the gate room and the small corridor just outside.

Taking the final step through the gate, Harry gasped as he watched in slow motion as three staff blasts careened towards the gate, hitting the round ring full on. The event horizon of the wormhole grew impossibly bright as Harry and Teddy passed through it. Harry had just enough time to curse and make a plea that they would be safe before they were thrown out of the wormhole on the other side with so much force that he nearly blacked out.

When Harry finally got his bearings he realized he was lying on the plank in front of the Stargate. He groaned and grabbed his throbbing head before jerking around, looking for his son. "Teddy?!"

"Daddy," Teddy whimpered quietly behind him.

Scrambling around, Harry began to reach for Teddy when he noticed a dozen soldiers he didn't know with weapons drawn at them, no Jack or Jaffa in sight.

"What's going on? What happened? Why aren't we at the alpha site?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Sir, do not move." One of the soldiers stated firmly as he held his gun at the ready.

"Kline, stand down, it's just a couple of kids, for cryin' out loud." Jack barked as he walked into the gate room, Hammond and the rest of SG-1 right on his tail.

Hammond stepped closer to the gate. "Young man, can I ask why you just appeared in the middle of my gate room?"

"What?" Harry frowned, grabbing his head with a grimace as it started to pound again horribly.

"Captain Carter, have Doctor Frasier come down here to look at them."

"Yes, sir." Sam said and ran out of the room.

"Jack, what's going on?" Harry asked quietly as he moved to pull a whimpering Teddy into his arms with a grunt. His body, already taxed for a long work day and eight and a half months pregnant, didn't like the extra strain of his son in his arms.

"Do I know you?" Jack frowned as he stopped a few feet in front of Harry and Teddy.

"God, Jack this isn't funny, Teddy's hurt and you're playing around?!" Harry growled as he started to stand on wobbling legs. "Did you get all the Jaffa at least? I don't even see any damage from the staff blasts."

"What Jaffa? Kid, what are you talking about?"

"Papa?" Teddy whimpered at the sound of Jack voice as he seemed to come out of the haze he'd been in, looking up from where he'd had his head rested on Harry's shoulder. The second he saw Jack, Teddy dived towards him, fearless of falling, knowing his Papa would catch him. "Papa! I was scared, but I was a good boy for Daddy, like you told me to be."

Jack grunted as he caught Teddy, looking from Teddy to Harry, his frown getting bigger. "Seriously, do I know you?"

Harry took a step closer, an unpleasant feeling starting to form in the pit of his stomach. "You don't know me… or Teddy… at all?"

"No. Should I?"

"Do any of you know us?" Harry asked quietly as he looked from Jack to the other faces in the room. Everyone shook their heads no to his question. "You said we just appeared in the room… we didn't come through the gate?"

"No, young man, you did not. Now will you answer my question? How did you get inside the mountain?"

Just then Frasier came running into the gate room, a nurse he didn't know followed behind her with a mobile bed and a crash cart.

"Janet, thank Merlin, you know me right?"

Janet stopped and looked from Hammond back to Harry with a frown. "I'm sorry, no I don't."

Then something occurred to Harry and he turned back to Hammond. "Wait, you called Sam Captain… you promoted her to Major four years ago."

"Son, I'm not sure what going on, but Captain Carter has been a Captain for three years now. Doctor Fraiser, I think a checkup is in order."

"Yes, sir. Sir, if you'll come with me, I can take a look at both of you in our infirmary." Janet said gesturing for him to follow her.

"No, I want to know what is going on, right now." Harry growled before turning to Jack.

Jack looked back at him with no recognition in his eyes… and a little less silver streaked through his hair. Why hadn't he noticed that earlier? Jack looked younger, everybody did.

Swallowing roughly, Harry asked quietly, "Jack… what year is it?"

"1998."

"Oh god," Harry murmured, his knees practically giving out from underneath him at the words.

They'd somehow travelled back five years in time… or jumped to an alternated universe. Either way they weren't where they were supposed to be. Harry couldn't decide which option was worse. They were so far away from the Jack they'd left just a few moments ago.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Teddy asked, looking up at Harry from his place in Jack's arms.

"Uh, nothing baby, it'll be fine, okay?"

Teddy nodded and let his head rest on Jack's shoulder. Jack looked awkward and uncomfortable with Teddy in his arms. '**_Charlie must of only died two years ago… it must be killing Jack to hold him.' _**

Stepping forward, Harry cautiously took Teddy from Jack.

"Daddy, my head hurts."

Sighing, knowing answers would have to wait, Harry turned to Janet and said "I guess a checkup is the best thing right now, Janet", following Janet towards the infirmary. He tried not to feel hurt as he heard Jack order two corporals to accompany them and keep an on eye on Harry.

TBC…

* * *

**AN:** This is a short chapter, but this felt like the right spot for a break. I've had this on my hard drive for a while now, but the writing is going slow. I'm hoping that posting it will get my writing in gear and get my muse working for me again. More soon!


End file.
